english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (631 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (561 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (511 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (458 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (456 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (445 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (441 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (430 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (394 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (390 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (389 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (368 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (360 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (358 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (347 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (330 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (329 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (326 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (322 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (301 VA titles) (British) #Wendee Lee (295 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (289 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (285 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (277 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (275 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (275 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (273 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (270 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (269 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (265 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (264 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (264 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (257 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (254 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (253 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (251 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (249 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (243 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (241 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (238 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (236 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (230 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (230 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (224 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (222 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (218 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (218 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (217 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (216 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (214 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (211 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (204 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (203 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (194 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (194 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (193 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (193 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (192 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (191 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (190 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (186 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (179 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (178 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (178 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (177 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (171 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (166 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (164 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (163 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (163 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (163 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (162 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (160 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (158 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (157 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (156 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (154 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (154 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (154 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (153 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (153 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (153 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (152 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (149 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (148 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (147 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (146 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (145 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (144 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (143 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (141 VA titles) (American)